kyrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation War
The creation of Kyros is regarded by many as a myth but it makes for an excellent story nonetheless. As with many creation myths of other worlds, Kyros was born out of the war between the Primordials and the Gods. The Primordials An ancient race of beings, the Primordials were living embodiments of elemental power. Although they now are constrained to the Elemental Chaos , a seperate plane of existence, they once walked upon Kyros and shaped its surface as they went. The strength and numbers of the Primordial army in the Age of Legend rivaled that of the Gods, whom the Primordials despised as arrogant, aristocratic, and spineless. Each Primordial Overlord led their own host of elemental fury, but their inherent desire for individual power often led to the collapse of shaky alliances and unrestrained infighting amongst their own ranks. The Gods The Astral Sea is the domain of the Gods, and it was a battleground itself in the war against the Primordials. The Gods are content to reside in their lofty seats of power and influence the natural world from afar through agents. However, this was not so during the Creation War. When the enemy was at their gates and their exarchs were outmatched the Gods donned their shining armor and coordinated strikes against their attackers. Deities of opposite alignments often scheme against each other when the Cosmos is peaceful, but proved that cooperation, albeit by necessity, was the superior military tactic. Early Stages of the War At the genesis of the Cosmos many different planes were formed. Holy texts state that both the Gods and the Primordials were brought into existence at this time as balancing elements of Order and Chaos. The Gods chose the Astral Sea as their home and the Primordials settled in the Elemental Chaos. Both groups shaped their realms as they saw fit and for a time were satisfied. After eons passed, however, the Primordials sought to spread their influence across the planes. Though it is believed they created many worlds, the only action holy texts confirm they took was the creation of Kyros in the plane known as the Natural World. The Primordials shaped the land, filled the seas, and created many of the animals that still populate Kyros in the Third Age. The Gods saw this affront to the cosmic balance and desired to match the Primordial's influence in the Natural World. They looked at the animals that populated Kyros and wondered if they could be improved, and so the Gods created the first humanoids, Eladrin, Humans, and Weavers, and gave them the gift of civilization. Civilization spread across Kyros and subdued the chaotic wilderness wherever it went. The Primordials, furious at what they saw as the destruction of their world, unleashed their full power upon Kyros, exterminating Weaver civilization in just one day. After this attack the Gods declared war to defend their own creation and Kyros would never again be the same. The Height of the War In the beginning, the war did not go well for the Gods. With a few exceptions, Human and Eladrin armies could not stand against the ferocity of the Primordial onslaught. The Gods were slow to send their angels and exarchs to join the fight and soon the forces of the Elemental Chaos had broken through into the Astral Sea itself. Recognizing that not only their influence, but also their very lives, were at stake the Deities set aside their schemes and disputes to combine forces and use the Primordial's disorganization against them. The gods fought back and drove the Primordials from their realm. From here they split to clear the many worlds of elemental forces. Bane, the god of violence, bloodthirst, and conquest, joined his army of merciless Humans with the Eladrin of Kord, god of storms, strength, and strategy. After a long campaign the two deities either killed many Primordials from Kyros and banished the remaining few Overlords back to the depths of the Elemental Chaos. Aftermath of the Creation War in Kyros With Kyros free from the chaotic armies of the Primordials, Humans and Eladrin were free to settle again while Kord and Bane sought to seal the entrances to the Elemental Chaos. Many believe that the Eye of Kord, a huge superstorm in the southwestern ocean, may be the remnants of an entrance that was never quite sealed. This would certainly explain why the storm has exsisted from the begining of memory. However, the two gods' physical forms soon left Kyros and returned to the Astral Sea. The Humans and Eladrin, remnants of the great combined host, were left behind and retained worship of their chief deity: Bane for Humans and Kord for Eladrin. Kord acted first and so the lion’s share of Kyros was given to them. Bane however favored the humans in his army and gave much of the remaining land to them for their empires to spread and challenge the Elven supremacy that he so despised. This laid the foundation for the Dominion Wars that define the history of Kyros for the next two ages.